Beneath The Skin
by Kellifer
Summary: Through the Tok’ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa’uld meeting and take the ultimate risk. Chapter 11 and 12 now posted. STORY COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter One

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 1 - G (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment ot monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

Chapter One

Daniel was always first to the briefing. He was standing with his back to the room, a folder held loosely in one hand, facing the Stargate. He had a drawn, pensive look on his face and that just wouldn't do. Colonel Jack O'Neill moved up behind him silently, two fingers held out at the ready to jab viciously into Daniel's unprotected ribs. The man was more ticklish than anyone Jack had ever met. "I can see you in the window reflection you know." Daniel sighed and Jack halted, mere inches away from his intended victim. Daniel turned, grinning at the older man. "I liked you a lot better when I could sneak up on you." Jack grumbled. "Frontal attacks are not as fun."

"Fron - ?" Daniel didn't manage to get the rest of his question out as Jack slung an arm around his neck and wrestled him into a headlock. The two struggled but Jack had had the element of surprise. Daniel dropped the folder he'd been holding and pages of notes fanned across the floor. "I do not understand your need to show DanielJackson dominance in such a regular manner." They both heard the deep voice of Teal'c.

"T, give me a hand here." Daniel squeaked.

"Certainly DanielJackson." Teal'c nodded and strode across the room, slung an arm around Jack's neck and manhandled him into a headlock aswell. Jack didn't release Daniel, so the three men were linked, struggling and laughing when Samantha Carter entered the room. "I can't leave you three along for two seconds." Sam admonished, grinning despite herself. "Hammond's coming and he doesn't look like he's in the mood for... this." Her three team mates released each other without further prompting, adjusting rumpled clothing and mussed hair. Daniel leant over to retrieve his fallen notes and Sam hunkered down to help him, rearranging them into some semblance of their former order.

Daniel and Sam were just lowering themselves into their chairs when General Hammond entered the room, his face impassive. He didn't have the regular smile they had become accustomed to when he first entered the room and that made all four of them worry. He only looked as serious when he had dire news. "Goodmorning. Sorry to have called you in like this but we may have a bit of an emergency." Hammond acknowledged that SG1 were supposed to be on downtime for at least three days after a particularly exhausting mission. They'd managed to be officially off duty for six hours when each had received a page.

"No worries sir. I was bored already." Jack said amiably. He'd been halfway to his cabin and had turned his truck right around when he'd received the page. He loved downtime, but wasn't above admitting that he was possibly addicted to his job more. "Anyway, as you might know we had a member of the Tok'ra come through the 'gate shortly after you did yesterday. They've recently captured two minor Goa'uld and were able to extract information from them." Hammond's face tightened when he said the word 'extract'. They didn't know how the Tok'ra did this and had never asked. The Tok'ra might have been 'good' but their covert style of warfare often involved questionable acts. Hammond was just glad they were allies and not enemies. "According to the Tok'ra, these two were part of a larger group of minor Goa'uld planning on infiltrating Earth with a number of symbiotes."

"Are you sure sir?" Sam asked. Despite having killed off a large number of system Lords, they had thought that the people of the Tauri were still seen only as a minor annoyance. Anubis had certainly tried his damdest to wipe them out, but he'd been personally invested in their destruction. "All I know is what the Tok'ra have been able to get out of these Goa'uld and while it doesn't sound like the likeliest scenario, we have little choice but to give it credence." A man appeared in the doorway to the meeting room as Hammond spoke. He was dressed in the style of the Tok'ra and was tall and fine featured. "Am I interrupting?" He asked, his voice echoed and deepened by the presence of a symbiote. Hammond turned to him and gestured toward one of the conference chairs. "Not at all Malakai. Please join us. You might be able to better explain what you're proposing." Hammond invited and the Tok'ra smiled and took the chair proferred next to Sam. There were introductions made and then Malakai was prompted to explain the situation further.

"The Goa'uld we captured are part of what we believe to be a small cell that have been extremely successful in taking over entire worlds, but they don't do it with motherships and theatrics. They use a kind of ... I think I've heard some of your marines refer to a 'back door' approach. They work like the Tok'ra, infiltration and patience being the key elements, tactics which up until now we thought the Goa'uld incapable of. They have targeted the Tau'ri homeworld because it is strategically important, technically capable and a major thorn in the side of the current System Lords." Malakai explained. He looked to Hammond who nodded and then looked back. "We unfortunately have not been able to determine if infiltration has begun already."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"Its true, we have been able to gain a lot of useful information, including the time and place of their next meeting but that was the one thing we could not determine."

"Don't you think that's the most important thing?" Jack said, sitting forward.

"We agree, and we have discussed our idea on how to gleen this information with General Hammond."

"Oh I don't like where this is going." Jack grumbled and he glanced at Daniel. Daniel blinked at him and then it dawned on him aswell. The last time the Tok'ra had come to them with a plan to get into a Goa'uld meeting, they'd had a spy in mind to deliver a Goa'uld poison who wasn't one of their own. Both Teal'c and Sam also looked worried. "Colonel, hear him out." Hammond admonished, worried that Jack would manage to say something to further fray the already strained relations between human and Tok'ra.

"Its alright General, I understand that many of our missions have ended disastrously when we enlist the help of the Tau'ri." Jack scowled at the obvious jibe but kept his silence. "We have managed to remove the symbiotes from the hosts of our prisoners without harm to either party. We know from our investigations that this meeting wil be taking place on a planet with a Stargate triggered to kill those that pass through without a symbiote."

"An opposite of Thor's hammer." Sam breathed and Malakai nodded.

"For cryin' out loud! You're not sticking a snake in _any_ of my people." Jack ground out, standing. He looked at Daniel who had his head bowed, his eyebrows furrowed. Sam looked ashen and Teal'c merely watched the proceedings unfold. "I assure you it will be perfectly safe." Malakai said, his hands up in a manner of placation. Jack's expression became stormy and he lunged across the table, making a grab for the Tok'ra, who reared backwards. Teal'c had stood shortly after Jack did and now put one arm around the Colonel, stopping him from clearing the table and strangling the Tok'ra in front of him. Teal'c manhandled Jack out of the room, who protested the whole way.

"Malakai, I'll leave you to explain the details to Major Carter and Doctor Jackson. They can... relay the information once the Colonel's had a chance to calm down." Hammond said, his face tight. Malakai nodded stiffly. "I'll ask Doctor Frasier to join you."

"Janet? Why?" Sam asked, her worry increasing.

xxxxxx

"So the symbiote is effectively dormant, just like it was when Share was pregnant. Its quite an advance and can really help in the fight against the Goa'uld if they can create an effective delivery system and be able to find enough base material to make it viable, but for now it seems like a good plan." Jack sat behind his desk and hadn't looked up since Sam had entered the room. She'd started outlining the Tok'ra plan regardless. She'd only seen an tiny indication that Jack was even listening to her when his jaw clenched tighter when she acknowledged that Daniel had indeed been put forward as the likeliest candidate for the mission, along with Janet Frasier. He let her finish however before he spoke.

"Its going to end badly." He said simply, finally looking up at her.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Two

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 2 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for   
entertainment ot monetary purposes and no infringement on   
copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised  
characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is   
coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Two-

"He asked for you."

Jack O'Neill was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. He hadn't been hiding exactly, but he had done his damdest to avoid any proceedings to do with the plan underway. Some who didn't know him might have thought his obstinance was because he had disagreed with the plan but Hammond knew better. He knew that Jack was just plain worried, and didn't like his team to see it.

"I've got enough 'bad things happening to Daniel' on the old file to last me a lifetime." Jack said, looking up and tapping his temple. "I don't need to add another one." Hammond smiled at the Colonel fondly. Hammond envied the bond SG1 shared and although he knew they cared for him a great deal, he was still the one that sent them regularly into the line of fire, and it created a certain distance, between him and the military components of SG1 at least. "Be that as it may." Hammond said. "He still asked for you. Major Carter is in with Doctor Frasier and Teal'c is at the Tok'ra base going over extraction plans." Hammond added. "He would have asked for _you_ anyway."

"Sir, honestly - "

"Colonel, Doctor Jackson is one of the bravest souls I've ever known, military and non. He knows you've been through this and he's worried. He needs his leader there with him. Jack, he needs his friend.'

Jack felt about three inches tall. Here he was worrying about how what was about to happen would affect _him_ when all the while Daniel was probably scared out of his mind. He'd lost his wife and very nearly a very good friend to Goa'uld infestation and he was now _allowing_ it to happen, willingly. Jack stood without another word and followed General Hammond down to the isolation rooms. Hammond was indicating that Jack should go into the viewing room but he shook his head and put one hand on the handle of the door leading into the room Daniel was actually in, took a breath, and stepped through.

He stopped short when he saw Daniel, lying down on the single bed within, restraints holding him in place. There were two SFs with zat guns in the room and a Doctor he vaguely recognised. SG1's main care was with Janet usually, but she was in the other isolation room, going through the same thing, hopefully with Sam by her side. "Are the restraints necessary?" Jack asked, moving towards the bed with every intention of removing them. The Doctor moved to block his path. "We need the symbiote to bond with him before rendering it dormant." Jack heard Malakai's voice from the doorway. He turned and scowled at the Tok'ra. He looked to the viewing room above and Hammond gave a curt nod through the glass. "Jack?" Daniel sounded more than a little relieved at his presence and Jack stepped around the doctor and was at Daniel's side in a few strides. "Hey." He said softly. "Not too late to back out."

Daniel chuckled. "You know me Jack, all brains, no common sense." Jack grinned and rubbed Daniel's temple with his knuckle. He felt gooseflesh chase up and down his skin when he heard the liquid squeal behind him of a Goa'uld symbiote. His hand dropped to Daniel's own, who squeezed it fiercely. Malakai brought the symbiote forward, the doctor standing on the other side with a vial of what looked like a light blue fluid. To his credit, Jack noticed the Doctor looking ashen, clearly shaken by the whole proceedings. "Jack." Daniel whispered. Jack had known this man for seven years and he still managed to sound so painfully young that it made Jack's heart hurt. He met Daniel's gaze and smiled. "I'll see you in a few." He said.

xxxxxxx

Janet's implantation had gone without a hitch and she was now resting. Sam had left her to check that Daniel was fine as well but when she heard shouts coming from the room he was in and a nurse rushed past her, she felt adrenalin dump through her body at the thought that something was terribly wrong. Sam knew better than to try and enter the actual room Daniel was in and instead took the door before it, into the glassed in viewing room which was situated half a level higher. She looked down and could see both the doctor and now two nurses furiously working. Malakai stood back against the wall, a look of confusion and concern on his face. What worried her most was the sight of Daniel convulsing on the hospital bed, Jack bodily trying to hold him down.

"What happened?" Sam exclaimed. Hammond hadn't seemed to notice her entrance and he looked at her and blinked.

"Malakai said Daniel's fighting off the symbiote's control. If he does, it can possibly kill him as well." Sam looked at the chaotic scene before her again, swore under her breath and ran for the room next door. She slammed through the door to the infirmary room and was almost body checked by a nurse. "You can't come in her Major!" The nurse exclaimed. Sam pushed her out of the way, mentally promising herself that she would apologise later as she saw the woman fall into a tray of instruments and go over. Despite the restraints, she could see it was taking all of Jack's strength to keep Daniel in place. Sam rounded the bed so she was at Daniel's head and grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his eyes to meet her own. She could see that Daniel was still behind them, somewhere.

"Daniel!" She shouted. She brought her face down closer to his so it was all he could see. His eyes had been rolling wildly but at her voice they fixed on her and the convulsing slowed. "I know it's against every instinct within you, but you have to let the symbiote win." His thrashing slowed further and Sam let go of his hair, instead placing a hand on either side of his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks. "I know you're stronger than it, but if you kill it, it can release toxins into your bloodstream." She could feel Jack's eyes on her but she didn't dare break eye contact with Daniel for a second. "Daniel, you have to try." Daniel finally stilled and Sam, her gaze locked with Daniel's, saw the very moment he let go. Something detached behind his eyes and then they flashed white. Sam stepped back quickly, allowing the doctor's access to Daniel. The Doctor looked a little shaken, but his hands were sure as he brought the syringe down to Daniel's neck.

Sam joined Jack by Daniel's side, who was looking at her curiously, his hands still on Daniel's chest, fingers splayed. He lifted them slowly as Daniel's whole body relaxed, the drug doing its job. "What was that?" Jack breathed.

"When Daniel had all those...dead people uploaded into his mind, Janet said it was like Daniel was in a coma. His mind protected itself the safest way possible. I've been thinking ever since Daniel came back to us from being ascended, he's been a little... different." Sam shrugged, not sure of a better way to put it. "I think Daniel's always been pretty strong willed." Sam continued, smiling when Jack gave her a 'you think?' look. "But his time being Ascended... you know how an immature symbiote takes a while to take over a Host... if they can at all?" Jack nodded. "I think any symbiote that tried to bond with Daniel is going to have one hell of a fight. I was left with a marker when Jollinar died. I think Daniel was left with his own kind of marker. Something that makes him... stronger. He had to give up willingly and every instinct within him would have been fighting against just doing that."

"You figured all that out in the few second it took you to run in here?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"It had been something I was a little worried about. I should've said something but I wasn't sure." Sam sighed, resting a hand on Daniel's arm.

"You're much smarter than me aren't you?"

"Sometimes." Sam murmured and smiled as Daniel's eyes opened.

"Hey Danny, that you in there?" Jack asked, resting a palm on his forehead.

"I think so." Daniel croaked.


	3. Beneath The Skin Chapter Three

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Three

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 2 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks were intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, re copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Three-

They sat together on the single infirmary bed. Daniel's legs swung backward and forward like a child's on a too-high chair but Janet was perfectly still. They had their heads bent towards each other and sat close enough that their arms touched. Probably forever bonded by their ordeal, an ordeal that was far from over, Jack watched them from the observation window in silence, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Anyone would think he was simply lost in thought, but Sam, when she entered the room, recognised the absolute stillness as being her CO on high alert.

"You're trying to make sure it's really them aren't you?" She guessed, knowing the same fear in the back of her mind would be in the forefront of Jack's. Her father's co-habitation with a Tok'ra had led her to accept them more easily. Jack made no excuses for his absolute mistrust and he had good reason. He'd been used, unwilling, by a Tok'ra in much the same way that a Goa'uld would use a host. The intention might have been noble, but it was all the same to Jack. His mild distrust for an alien species he didn't totally understand had turned to out and out dislike.

"Its hard to tell with Janet. Without her bustling about me with a stethoscope and tongue depressor she looks... unnatural." Jack said, not taking his eyes away from the pair in the room just below him. They would be unaware of his scrutiny because on their side, the window was a mirror. "Daniel though... all the Jacksonisms seem to be present and accounted for. He's even doing the eyebrow thing." Jack continued, gesturing towards his own face.

"Eyebrow thing?"

"You know." Jack made a helpless gesture with his hand, not quite sure how to explain it, but then his face cleared. "Me, I fidget with my hands. He does it with his eyebrows." Sam snorted. She looked down at the pair on the bed. As she watched Daniel said something and his brows raised high and then knitted together, his eyes squinting as he canted his head to the side. Sam had never noticed it before but Jack was right. She thought wryly that she would probably never be able to _stop_ noticing it now that it had been pointed out. Daniel then also removed his glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and replaced the glasses again. It was a gesture they were both so used to that it would be hard to believe that the man down in the room wasn't a fully in control Daniel Jackson.

"So, why Janet?" Jack asked and Sam blinked at him, not really understanding what his question was. Jack finally tore his gaze away from the viewing window and looked at Sam. He might have been reassured that the Goa'uld symbiotes hadn't taken over his friends, but he was still worried about the whole situation. "I mean, I understand Daniel, fluent in Goa'uld and all that, and despite appearances the kid can take care of himself. Janet's a doc though."

"So is Daniel."

"You know what I mean." Jack's tone was exasperated.

"They have to have boosters of the drug every few hours. Also the injections have to be in a precise location and carefully administered or there can be spinal damage. Janet will be able to monitor both herself and Daniel better than anyone. She will also call a halt to everything if either of them start having any side effects whatsoever." Sam explained. "Plus..."

"Plus?" Jack prompted.

"According to the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld symbiotes had been mates for a few hundred years."

"Mates?" Jack asked and then looked at Sam's expression. She was giving him the 'don't be dense' look he knew well. It clicked. "Ah." They both turned back to the room below. "Aaaah." Jack repeated, nodding. It seemed the only people oblivious to the obvious affection Janet and Daniel shared were Janet and Daniel themselves. Both horribly scarred from disastrous previous relationships, neither seemed willing to make any kind of first move. They were both crippled by the fear that they would end up hurt. Jack gazed at them, imagining them as a couple rather than just colleagues and was surprised that it was very easy to picture. It was also a little sad to watch too. Daniel removed his glasses again and this time Janet simply lifted them from his fingers, cleaning them on the bottom of her own shirt. Daniel waited patiently until she handed them back and slipped them on. They hadn't broken their conversation or even seemed aware of what they were doing and the volumes it spoke.

Jack suddenly got the feeling that he and Carter were intruding on a private moment somehow. He cleared his throat and stretched, turning away. "I need cake." He said, rubbing his stomach absently. Sam nodded, although she needed food less than the company right at that moment as she followed him in the direction of the canteen. In the isolation room, Daniel and Janet were both looking at each other. "They didn't know the intercom was on, did they?" Janet asked.

"Ah, no." Daniel agreed.

xxxxxx

There was a 26-year-old civilian female scientist that usually dwelt on the 21st floor. Her name was Doctor Pandora Esche but even the most hardened Air Force Colonels had taken to calling her Pandy, which she preferred. She was hard to miss, always in a tartan skirt or black pants, big boots and t-shirts with any number of various punk bands adoring the front. She had piercings and tattoes and when she first started working at the SGC, a number of SFs had stopped her on her way into the mountain, suspecting her security badge to be fraudulent. All knew her now and scurried out of her path. She was also, apart from Samantha Carter, the most brilliant scientist the SGC currently had at their disposal. Her most current work, however, was a little out of the ordinary.

"I don't think I can wear this." Janet Frasier protested, grabbing her white coat from the nearest chair and pulling it over herself. Pandy and Sam were standing together and Sam glanced at Pandy. "It is a bit much don't you think?" Sam admonished. Pandy threw up her hands, exasperation evident in every fibre of her being. She'd been arguing with the two women in the room with her for the past two hours and they were still stonewalling her. She'd been entrusted with the dubious duty of giving Janet Frasier a Goa'uld makeover and had thought it would be fun. She was now thinking her early days as a fly counter was less frustrating. "That's mild compared to what some of the Goa'uld wear!" She exclaimed, picking up numerous surveillance and security shots of various Goa'uld that the Tok'ra had provided, along with sketches of what the Goa'uld were wearing that had been captured, and fanning them out.

Pandy's jaw set and she advanced on Janet, tugging the coat back off her. "Plus, you can _totally_ wear that. Those bloody blue pants you're always wearing are a _crime_ considering the bod you have." Sam laughed as Janet flushed a bright red all the way to her hairline. The white lab coat removed, Janet was wearing low, boot-cut black satin pants and a red satin jacket with bell sleeves, cut away to reveal stomach and cleavage but cut long at the back, almost to Janet's ankles. Having had her coat removed, she was holding her arms across her belly protectively, a scowl on her face. Pandy had done hair and make up first and dark coal rimmed Janet's eyes and her hair had been straightened out to fall in soft waves around her shoulders, a simple gold circlet keeping the hair out of her eyes. If she weren't hunched over, staring daggers, she would look absolutely lovely.

Sam would have thought the whole situation hilarious, if it weren't leading to something so serious. Just the fact that the hardened Doctor who had been dubbed Little Napoloen and caused full grown men to quake in their boots, was being completely cowed by someone even smaller that _she_ was, Pandy standing an impressive 5"1 to Janet's 5"3, was enough, without the outfit on top of it. "Holy cow!" An exclamation from the doorway caused all three women to spin. Janet temporarily forgot about her own predicament when she saw Daniel, Jack standing at his shoulder. Daniel was wearing a slim-cut black jacket and pants, his hair was spiked and he had eyeliner framing his impossibly blue eyes. He'd had a scowl on his face that would have matched Janet's, but it had dropped away. The 'Holy Cow' had issued from Jack.

Janet could feel herself flush brighter and her arms crossed over her stomach again as the two men in the doorway looked at her with mouths open. Jack clapped Daniel on the shoulder and his scowl returned. "I'm glad everyone is having such a great time with this." He grumped, stepping into the room. Pandy was grinning as she moved toward the door. "Doctor Jackson, you could go clubbing with me in that outfit anytime." She said. "Now make sure Doc Frasier doesn't put that bloody lab coat on again." She added as a parting shot. Jack noticed the lab coat on the chair and scooped it up as Janet's gaze shifted down to it. Jack screwed it into a ball in his hands and looked from Daniel to Janet and back again. "Well, I think there's enough Mardis in this Gras." He said, chuckling. Daniel's scowl deepened and he crossed the room and dropped into a chair. He dropped his chin into his fist. "And I thought the last outfit was bad." He said, blinking owlishly. He'd never really gotten used to contact lenses and the pair he was wearing irritated him. He knew he would get used to it, eventually.

Sam crossed to him and squeezed his arm. "Pandy was right. These Goa'uld dress pretty mildly considering. At least we don't have to dress you like a System Lord. Just be happy you're not in a cape." Teal'c appeared in the doorway at that moment, dressed in full Jaffa armour, a cape pinned to his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at Sam and it was her turn to flush scarlet. "She means a guady cape. Not a practical one." Jack said, tugging Teal'c's. Sam looked to Jack, mentally pleading with him _not_ to help.

"General Hammond has indicated that it is time to depart." Teal'c intoned. Daniel and Janet glanced at each other, both clearly nervous.

"Let's go kids." Jack said.

xxxxxx

"One more thing." The entire SG1, plus Janet and General Hammond, stood in front of the shimmering event horizon. Only two of them could step through. Jack had pulled out to small, black boxes from his pants pocket and clipped one onto the inside of Daniel's jacket. He then turned to Janet. "Uh." She sighed and grabbed the box off him, clipping it underneath the fabric of her jacket, tucking up underneath where the fabric brushed her stomach. They both clicked them on. "Testing." Daniel said, his voice deepened and doubled to mimic a Goa'uld. The devices had been made to use in training exercises. Daniel grimaced at the sound of his own voice.

"Me too." Janet said, her voice also modified. Jack was rummaging around in his pockets and came up with another two black boxes. He handed them over to Janet who placed them in a pouch that had been sewn into the underside of back of her jacket. Daniel looked at her questioningly. "Spares." She said. "You must admit you do have a tendency to break things."

"That's Jack." Daniel protested, but was happy for the precaution in any case.

"So." Jack said, turning to Daniel and putting one hand on his shoulder. "Don't be a hero. Anything hinky and you get yourself and the Doc out of there." He said. His tone was jovial, but the tightness in his face betrayed his concern. Daniel nodded. "Yes Jack." Jack then turned to Doctor Frasier and smiled at her, knowing that it would be a rare occurrence for _him_ to see _her_ off in the 'gateroom. "That goes for you too." Janet nodded, squeezing his arm. She turned and gave Sam a hug. Jack, Sam and Teal'c retreated down the ramp. "Check in, in twenty four hours. Doctor Frasier, Doctor Jackson, you have a go." Hammond intoned.

Daniel and Janet walked toward the event horizon, stopping just before. Daniel glanced at Janet, who smiled briefly, clasping his hand in her own as they stepped through.


	4. Beneath The Skin Chapter Four

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Four

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 4 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for   
entertainment ot monetary purposes and no infringement on   
copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised  
characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is   
coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Four-

Despite the assurances by the Tok'ra, Daniel still half-expected to be obliterated when stepping through the Stargate on the planet named Kelos. Instead, all he and Janet felt was a whispy sensation like passing through cobweb. The shield was flush against the event horizon, much like their iris. Daniel was slightly disappointed, thinking that if it had been a device like Thor's hammer, they might have had a chance to destroy it and therefore allow his teammates to come through. As it was, Daniel couldn't spot what was generating the shield and keeping it in place and therefore how to shut it down.

He looked to Janet and she was also taking in their surroundings. There were no guards at the 'gate, which was both good and bad. They didn't have to explain themselves straight away and had a moment to get their bearings, but it also showed a complete confidence in the shield and that the current occupants of the planet had never had any reason to back it up in any way. "Do you remember - ?" Daniel began but Janet looked at him sharply and he didn't bother finishing the question. They had been drilled on the other symbiote's names and histories by Malakai so as to blend in, along with descriptions. Daniel had a mind for places, dates and people but the other members of SG1 hadn't really shared the skill. Even Sam, who could remember the most complicated scientific components and formulas, would be at a loss most of the time when Daniel would explain the intricacies of the Goa'uld hierarchy. Janet had no such trouble. She had a mind like a trap, whether it was science or history she had to learn and Daniel envied that talent.

"I was expecting someone to be here." Daniel sighed, rubbing his forehead. Malakai had given them a layout of the base the Goa'uld were using and it was underground, accessible by ring transport only. They'd thought there would be guards or someone to meet them and instead there was nothing but flat grassland. Finding the ring platform could prove troublesome. They were both, therefore, greatly relieved to hear the tell tale squeal of rings dropping into existence beside where they were standing.

The woman that was standing when the rings dropped away was tall and regal looking. She wore simple but elegant clothing as both Daniel and Janet were and a small smile touched her lips when she saw them. "Bre'an, Gray, we were beginning to worry about you."

"No need, just took longer than we thought." Daniel answered. He could see the woman before them appraising them with a look of curiosity. "So was it misfortune that brought you back to us in new hosts?" Daniel looked to Janet and his hand rose and brushed the back of her neck. "Sometimes you see something pretty that you just have to have." The woman chuckled. Daniel turned back to her. "Don't you agree Nika?"

Janet's outer calm did not betray her inner panic. She hadn't recognized the woman before her from the descriptions that Malakai had given them and was worried that there had been Goa'uld he had left out of his mission briefing, or she wasn't as good at remembering details as she thought. The name Daniel used was of a Goa'uld she remembered described as a muscular male with short brown hair and green eyes, a far cry from the tall, slim woman with black hair before them. Janet thought that maybe the jig was up already.

"True Gray." The woman, correctly identified as Nika, nodded. "Unfortunately it was need rather than desire that led to my new form. I'm hoping to discard it for a male host soon." The Goa'uld's casual remarks chilled Janet, but she didn't show it at all. Instead she was being careful to follow the conversation being had. Both Daniel and Nika were speaking in Goa'uld and although now proficient in the language, she still had to listen with a careful ear to pick up everything.

Janet had once worked in an emergency room on the Mexican border. Most of her patients had spoken nothing but Spanish and so she had learned enough to get by. She didn't see learning the language of the Goa'uld to be any different. The number of times she had been required to treat Jaffa and Goa'uld alike made it seem like a necessity. Daniel had been strangely pleased that she would want to learn the language and that she had asked him to teach her. She thanked whatever fates had guided her to do just that. It was the other reason she had been allowed to go on the mission, and the very reason Daniel was now not alone.

"Come." Nika said, gesturing towards the ring platform. "The others will be eager to know you have returned."

xxxxxx

"It's the Tok'ra sir." Walter announced, receiving an IDC code. Hammond's brows knitted together. They had not been expecting anyone else from the Tok'ra to arrive. Malakai was scheduled to depart in an hour so it worried him that there were more coming. He was just hoping it didn't mean that something had gone wrong.

A lone figure stepped through the event horizon and Hammond went to meet him. He was a little relieved to see it was Jacob Carter. Jacob's visits didn't always mean doom and gloom. Sometimes he just returned to visit his daughter. Another reason to be relieved was that Jacob was smiling as he made his way down the metal walkway. Hammond nodded to Walter up in the control room, who nodded in understanding and picked up the phone, dialing Sam's lab number to let her know her father had arrived.

"Good to see you Jacob." Hammond said, extending a hand that was enveloped in a warm shake. "As always." The two men smiled.

"Dad!" Jacob and Hammond turned to see Sam entering the 'gateroom. She rushed forward to be enveloped in a hug by her father. Jack was behind her and smiled at the reunion. Sam rarely got to see her father since the Tok'ra kept him on missions most of the time. "Good to see you Jacob." Jack said as Sam released him. "I'm hoping it's a social visit."

"Yes, it's my nephew's birthday in a couple of days and I promised to get back if I could." Jack grinned at him. "Good stuff. We were worried there was something wrong with the whole brilliant plan underway." Jack said, his voice tinged with sarcasm. It was no secret that Daniel and Janet being offworld was bothering him and he'd been like a bear with a sore head since they had left. Sam was actually relieved at the distraction that her father would provide since even she was at her wits end with Jack's mood.

Jacob treated them all to a mystified look. "What plan would that be?" He asked. Jack waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, you might have been out of the loop on this one, although I thought they would have told you, given your heritage. We have one of your guys here. Apparently the Tok'ra intercepted a couple of Goa'uld spies who were planning on infiltrating earth."

"What?" Jacob exclaimed. He knew that he was no longer privy to all dealings the Tok'ra and humans had, but he couldn't imagine being not informed of something so serious. "Its true." Hammond said, nodding. "We have a Tok'ra by the name of Malakai on the base currently. He was due to leave soon. Another hour and you would have missed each other."

Jacob's face blanked and both Jack and Sam recognized the look when Jacob was having an internal debate with his symbiote, Selmac. They had gotten used to the few seconds of blankness that would flit across Jacob's face as the two conversed. When his eyes cleared, both Jack and Sam recognized Selmac behind them. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's going on here, but the Tok'ra Malakai's body was recovered two weeks ago." Selmac said, worry creasing his face.

Jack's face hardened, and before anyone else could react, he was out of the 'gateroom and running for the temporary quarters, on his way to wring the truth out of the being pretending to be Malakai. Jack didn't stop, even when he heard Sam's running footsteps behind him and her desperately calling his name.


	5. Beneath The Skin Chapter Five

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Five

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 5 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for   
entertainment ot monetary purposes and no infringement on   
copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised  
characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is   
coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Five-

Janet and Daniel had retreated to the quarters that had been allocated to them. Janet was pacing the room, letting her fingers trail on surfaces absently. Everything was covered in rich fabrics and there were lit lanterns. The room rivaled gaudiness any five star hotels on Earth would be proud of. "These Goa'uld are a small rebellion force, living underground, and they still make it look like a palace." Janet said her tone incredulous. She was uncomfortable, tired and worried she was way over her head. Daniel was looking calm, almost relaxed, and it was annoying the hell out of her.

"Unfortunately they do a lot of politicking and dancing around subjects, even in such a small grouping. It might take us a while to get what we need, or even a hint of what we need." Daniel said. He'd been sitting on the large bed in their room and had been looking at ease, but Janet chastised herself for thinking that he was comfortable when he leant forward and rubbed his forehead, finally betraying a hint of the tiredness she felt. She could only keep up with the conversations they'd had, Daniel had had to take the lead on their behalf. He was the one who had to understand the hidden meanings and nuances that were laid over everything that was said to them.

"It's that time." Janet said and Daniel grimaced. There was a second pocket sewn into the back of her jacket and this was the one where the small vial and syringes of the Goa'uld tranquilizer had been placed. She set the pack on the bed next to Daniel and sat, preparing both shots. "Do you really think we can keep this up?" Janet asked absently. She was worrying that she would give them away. She was starting to worry that maybe Daniel would have been safer on his own. "We need to." Daniel replied simply and he met her gaze and held it, smiling. He turned, presenting the back of his neck to her.

"You've been in worse situations than this right?" Janet asked, trying to keep her tone light. They were completely surrounded by Goa'uld, all with hand devices and they were completely unarmed. They had Goa'uld _inside_ them, the only barrier to a complete takeover the drug she was now injecting into Daniel. Janet turned when she was finished and Daniel took the syringe from her, spraying it with a sterilizing agent the Tok'ra had given them. Janet had shown him a number of times how to administer the drug but it was the first time he would actually have to do it. She thought it funny that he would walk onto a Goa'uld occupied world, converse with a number of enemies and get a Goa'uld placed in his head and yet this was the first time she had seen him look truly nervous.

"What?" Daniel had noticed her smile and it threw him. She turned to allow him access to the back of her neck and pulled her hair aside. "Its nothing, honestly." She said, knowing her readily turning without trying to show him or coach him again would display her confidence in him more surely than any words could. She felt a sharp, quick pain and then the uncomfortable sensation of the Goa'uld symbiote within her shifting as the needle entered it. It meant Daniel was dead on.

"And yes, worse situations." Daniel agreed, rubbing the place on her neck gently just below where the injection had gone in. Janet wasn't sure why he did it, but realized slowly that it was causing the symbiote to settle and the uncomfortable feeling to pass. She was the doctor and yet Daniel was the one that knew instinctively how to make the whole experience less unpleasant. Daniel seemed to know instinctively how to do that in any situation, she mused.

"Tell me about one." She prompted, just wanting him to talk about anything so she didn't have to think about their current situation. She felt Daniel sigh, his breath on her neck and she hoped he didn't notice the gooseflesh that broke out on her arms.

"Okay…okay, sure. We were trapped by replicators… a bunch of times. We were trapped by Goa'uld..a bunch of times –"

"You're much better at talking about artifacts than war stories aren't you?" Janet laughed. Daniel was chuckling as well. "Jack's much better at the whole embellishing thing." Daniel admitted. Janet turned so she was facing him again. "The stuff you guys have been through, I don't think there would be much embellishment needed."

"I guess not." Sadness had entered Daniel's eyes and Janet regretted bringing up the past. He'd certainly had adventures, but he'd had a lot of pain too. They cleared however and he was smiling again, the smile he was unaware won over at least half the female SGC members and all of her nurses. "We should sleep. We have this whole big day of conspiracy tomorrow." He said. Daniel stood and pulled a blanket off the bed, heading over to a large, overstuffed couch by the door.

"Daniel.. we're supposed to be…" Janet waved her hand over the bed. Daniel halted and his brows furrowed, and then shot up. "Oh, right. Sure." He said, moving back across the room to join her on the bed. "It would look funny if-"

"Anyone came in." Janet completed the thought. They both laughed nervously and it turned into a genuine laugh, deflating the awkwardness they both felt. "I'm going to get out of these damn clothes." Janet said, picking up a sleeping robe that had been laid out for her.

xxxxxx

"Let him go." Jack was seeing red, and it was only the authoratative tone of General George Hammond that cut through it, reaching Jack and making him automatically unclench the hands he had around the throat of their imposter. The faux Malakai staggered backwards, taking in ragged breaths. "What is the meaning of this?" He managed to choke out, before his eyes found Jacob, now standing behind both Hammond and Carter. His face hardened.

"Its Malakai's host, Arec." Jacob said, his tone sad. Jack looked around at the three other people in the doorway. "I thought you said you found Malakai's body." He said, hoping he had not just half-throttled a real Tok'ra. Jacob held up his hands. "Yes, the symbiote. The host's body was never recovered, and now I see why."

A security detail had arrived and Hammond stepped aside to let them pass. "Jack." Hammod snapped sharply and Jack stepped away, letting the two armed SFs into the room. "Take him to one of the holding cells and don't let him out of your sight." Hammond ordered and the SFs took the Tok'ra imposter by the arms and led him out of the room.

"Briefing room." Hammond ordered.

The mood in the briefing room was grim. Jack sat with his head in his hands, massaging his temples. Sam looked pale and worried and Jacob's face was neutral as he once again conversed with his symbiote. Hammond sat at the head of the table as Teal'c entered, having just returned from offworld. He was looking worried, or as worried as Teal'c ever let on. "There is a problem." Teal'c intoned.

"Ya think?" Jack bit, not bothering to raise his face. Teal'c looked to Jack with confusion and then turned to Hammond, bowing slightly. "The Tok'ra I met with to discuss emergency extraction of DanielJackson and Doctor Frasier have abandoned the base they were at. There is nothing left."

"Of course!" Jack threw his hands up, finally looking up at the room. Sam knew that his previous moodiness had been a walk in the park compared to the black anger that had now settled over him like an old coat. "I'm all about the half-cocked, hair brained schemes but this one just stunk from the beginning." He growled.

"Sit down Teal'c." Hammond said, his tone solemn. Teal'c braved the chair next to Jack, who seemed to calm visibly with the large man's proximity. Hammond was always amazed at the effect the Jaffa would have on Jack. He thought probably the only other person that could have calmed Jack to that extent would have been the currently missing archeologist. "I'll tell you what I know." The voice of Selmac issued from Jacob. "Two weeks ago we had an operative smuggle the remains of Malakai out of a Mothership currently in the service of a Goa'uld named Akasis. The operative had no idea what had happened to the host's body. About the same time we received word that two other operatives who were infiltrating a minor Goa'uld's forces by the name of Freya, failed to report their progress. We'd assumed they'd been discovered and killed, possibly as a direct result of Malakai's death."

"Did you say two other Tok'ra went missing?" Sam asked, going a shade whiter than she already was. "Oh, that can't just be a coincidence." Jack sighed, dropping his forehead back into his palm. Selmac was looking at him with confusion. Hammond sighed heavily, knowing that the situation was getting worse by the second.

"Our Malakai came through to us about five days ago, claiming that the Tok'ra had taken prisoner two Goa'uld from a minor cell who were trying to infiltrate earth. He proposed we send two members of the SGC with these Goa'uld implanted to the meeting to glean whether this infiltration had already begun."

"Goa'uld implanted?" Jacob had obviously pushed passed Selmac's temporary control and was blinking at them in shock. "Malakai had a Goa'uld suppressant that he claimed the Tok'ra had developed." Sam clarified.

"Actually, I've heard of such a thing, but the last we knew it was still being developed, and by the Goa'uld, not us." Selmac's voice had returned, his knowledge valuable and therefore the symbiote wresting control back from Jacob.

"So we've got to figure out just why a Goa'uld would risk coming here, how he got a Tok'ra IDC, and what benefit there would be implanting two of our people with Tok'ras they'd captured and sending them back to a Goa'uld controlled 'gate." Hammond said.

"All we've got to _figure out_." Jack said sharply. "Is how the hell we get Daniel and Frasier back, if they're even still alive."

xxxxx

There was a small piece of the mind of Daniel Jackson that was closed off to his waking thoughts, trapped like a moth in cupped hands. This had been the doing of Oma De Sala. She had not wanted to destroy the part of Daniel that had allowed him to Ascend for that would have taken away too much of the man he was, but there were certain things that needed to be kept from him so she wasn't blatantly ignoring the rules, merely bending them.

When Daniel slept, this small part of him was released, sorting through his memories and thoughts and sometimes leaving the confines of his body to check on those he cared for, much the same as Daniel had when he had been Ascended. This part of Daniel was not a whole and complete entity in and of its own right, but there was enough within for it to be _aware_.

It was very protective of the man it was a part of and therefore when it sensed the intruder within stretching out and taking control, it tugged on Daniel's conscious mind, urging him to wake. The intruder was slowly spinning tendrils outward, first taking control of a finger, then whole hand and the traitorous appendage would flex and clasp experimentally. It then spun tendrils up the arm and along the torso, filling outwards like smoke in an enclosed room. It hadn't yet tried to enter the man's mind, having been burned from past experience and terrified of the power it had met there, power that had almost expelled it and killed them both.

Daniel jerked awake with a start, aware of a strange numbness spreading over his body. He was woozy and disoriented for a few seconds and it finally occurred to him that he was no longer in bed, but sitting at an ornate desk across the room, a piece of paper laid flat in front of him and a pen clasped tightly in his fist. The pen had managed to start writing something when Daniel slammed his other hand down on the offending limb, staring at it in horror as if his hand would turn to him and attempt to attack. Feeling flooded through it however and he opened and closed his fist a few times to make sure the hand was his again.

Daniel looked toward the bed and Janet was sprawled across it, still asleep. He watched the steady rise and fall of her breathing for a few moments, a worried frown creasing his face. He wondered what the hell had happened. Was the drug failing to work or was the Goa'uld overcoming it somehow? He sat for a few more moments, listening to the almost eerie silence in the room. There were no night sounds here, for they were deep underground.

Daniel stood and crossed the room, dropping back onto the bed gently. He lay down, folding his hands behind his head. Janet rolled towards his heat, dropping an arm across his chest and curling a fist into the fabric of his shirt. He had lifted a hand to disentangle her, but paused, and finally settled on dropping it onto her arm. He could feel the gentle thumping of her heart, her chest pressed against his shoulder and he sighed in the darkness.

The simple contact made sleep seem a little less daunting. He had thought of waking her to tell her what had happened and perhaps suggest that they needed to up their dosage, but then thought better of it. As a child he had sleep walked when he was stressed and although he hadn't done it in years, he figured it was a more logical explanation for what had happened. He let his eyes drop closed, Janet's warmth pressed to his side.

The single page was left forgotten on the desk by the door. Inscribed on the page were two words.

'Help us."


	6. Beneath The Skin Chapter Six

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Six

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 6 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment No monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is  
coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Six-

Hammond had been trying unsuccessfully to puzzle out just how they had been duped so badly while all Jack wanted to do was rush through the Stargate, reasoning that they had been lied to about all parts of the mission and the shield was probably part of the fallacy. Sam had finally gotten them all to accept that she would reconfigure a MALPs sensors to note any energy frequencies that it passed through before they decided on their next course of action. She had then escaped, seeking out the sanctuary of her lab.

Sam slowed when she neared her lab. The large, usually imposing figure of Colonel Dixon, leader of SG13, was outside her doorway, shoulders hunched and looking worried. Sam almost didn't recognize him without his signature scowl. "Colonel Dixon?" Sam asked, not really knowing why he would be seeking her out. He turned at the sound of her voice, looking relieved. "Major Carter, I told Pan- Doctor Esche that I'd find you." He said, a large hand touching to her upper arm, urging her to follow him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. Any other time, she would be amused that the tiny Pandy would be sending an Air force Colonel on errands, but it concerned her that Pandy had probably grabbed the first person of authority she could find that would get Sam moving. Not many people could say no to Pandy, not even the usually large and gruff Dixon. She had started following him without any kind of explanation, probably the effect Pandy had wanted.

Dixon simply led her toward the elevator and took the three floors up with her to the labs, not releasing the hand on her arm until he had deposited her outside Pandy's door. He then hovered while Sam raised her hand and knocked. They heard a voice within beckon and Sam pushed open the door. Pandy was bent over a microscope, perched on a stool with a number of pens pushed through the base of her ponytail. She didn't bother looking up as Sam entered the room and crossed to her side. "Okay, you have to promise not to get all weird and military on me before I tell you what I know." Pandy said, still not looking at Sam. Sam sighed. She liked Pandy a great deal but she had had just about all she could take of walking on eggshells around the people she worked with on that particular day to put up with any more. "I don't have time –"

"It's a Trojan Horse." Pandy said simply, finally swiveling on her stool and looking at Sam.

"What?"

"The whole thing, its like a multi layered Trojan Horse. Pretty ballsy too. The Goa'uld sedative has minute traces of an agent that acts like a virus and ups its communicability with prolonged exposure."

"Pandy, you've skipped a couple of chapters on me. Start from the beginning."

"Rightyo." Pandy sighed, turning back to her microscope and pulling the glass slide free. She held it up to the light and Sam could see a faint trace of blue.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I know we weren't supposed to keep any of the stuff, but Janet managed to give me a tiny amount for study. Colonel O'Neill was so adamant that there was something not quite right that he got Frasier worried. She gave it to me because she knew none of the Air force scientists would touch it. They have wacky _morals _about stealing technology." Pandy emphasized the word 'morals' with two curled fingers on each hand, indicating parentheses. Sam smiled despite herself. Pandy was talking about a huge breach of security but it had perked Sam's interest and she couldn't help but be intrigued by Pandy's calm acceptance. Janet had chosen well. "Anyway, at first it looked like just what it was supposed to be, a tranq that was geared specifically for a parasite."

"Symbiote." Sam automatically corrected. She couldn't help it, a symbiote was the reason she still had her father and defending them, at least the Tok'ra, had become as natural as breathing.

"Whatever." Pandy rolled her eyes. "Of course, every time I study something like this I've got to remember to look at it from outside the box. I mean, theoretically, given our current level of science 'gate travel is impossible right?" Sam nodded her agreement, having voiced the exact same words a number of times. She'd had to do the same numerous times over the years when trying to figure things out. Sometimes she'd had to discard what she knew about conventional physics altogether. "The virus is completely manufactured, unlike anything I've ever seen before, and so beyond our own level of bio-weapon research that I feel dumber just looking at it. But I can tell what it's supposed to do and roughly how it works."

"Wait." Sam held up a hand, an icy knife of fear tracing her spine. She had been so interested in the science behind what Pandy was doing, that for a second she had totally forgotten to link what Pandy was describing with what it meant to them. "You mean every time Janet and Daniel take a shot of that stuff, they're dosing themselves with some kind of virus?"

"Technically, they're dosing the symbiote, but yes, every time."

xxxxx

"This is just frustrating." Daniel and Janet had found a quiet corner to eat after a long day spent in the company of Goa'uld and Daniel's consternation was starting to show. Janet put a hand on his arm and he looked at her, annoyance colouring his blue eyes a deeper hue. "I haven't gotten even a hint of any kind of Earth invasion plans. I must be missing something."

"I don't think you are." Janet sighed. She was remembering a conversation she had had with Jack just before they had left.

"_Honestly Doc, this just doesn't seem kosher to me."_

"_I know, I've got my reservations as well, but we can't risk being wrong."_

"_I get that, I do. Its just…." Jack had scrubbed his hands through his hair in a classic 'frustrated O'Neill' movement. "Call me crazy but my gut's telling me that this is all wrong."_

"_Colonel, we'll be careful and at the first sign of trouble we'll get out of there."_

"I'm starting to get that feeling like we're chasing a red herring." Janet admitted. Daniel had raised a hand to rub his eye and Janet intercepted it midway. Daniel was used to neither the contacts, nor eye makeup and had managed to mess with both a number of times. He didn't seem to notice, instead grasping her hand and absently toying with her fingers. "If I could just get in to see Freya." He grumbled. "She's being bloody elusive for a Goa'uld." Freya was the Goa'uld they knew the least about, Malakai only being able to give them a description and the fact that she led the cell. Daniel had been trying to gather additional intelligence but it was proving difficult. "So what have you been able to find out?" Janet prompted, knowing that Daniel puzzled out things best when he had a sounding board. He looked at Janet and then down at her hand and seemed to realise for the first time that he was holding it with his own. He released it and balled his fists. "From what's being said, I'm actually getting the idea that these guys are planning a strike on another Goa'uld. I also don't think they're as small a force as it looks. From what I've pieced together there's a Jaffa army being gathered and a number of ships to make a decisive strike. They don't seem to be capable of taking on a System Lord or anything like that, but there might be another minor Goa'uld in the mix, someone who might control resources they need to further their own goals."

"That sounds far more plausible than what Malakai intimated." Janet said.

"I know. I think we're in the middle of a minor border dispute, or some kind of blood feud between two particular Goa'uld of similar power." Janet knew the disappointment in Daniel's tone was not because there wasn't an Earth invasion being plotted, but because they had gone through a large amount of trauma for something that didn't seem to have anything to do with them at all. "I think you're right.' Janet agreed.

"If that's the case, we should get out of here as soon as possible."

"I think we should too. I don't like the way Nika looks at you." Janet had grinned, meaning it to be a joke to ease the tension, but a second later she could have kicked herself as Daniel's eyes ticked away from her quickly. She'd caught a glimpse of the flicker of fear that had touched them and the name 'Hathor' came to mind. An image rose unbidden of a younger Daniel sitting on a bed, clothing rumpled, shirt open and hair mussed, a faraway look on his face. Janet clamped down on the regret and sadness that chased it. When Daniel looked back at her he had obviously squashed his own initial reaction and his expression was neutral.

"Neither do I." He said simply.

xxxxxx

"They'll be here with the necessary equipment to perform the extraction as soon as they can." Jacob relayed as the event horizon disengaged. Hammond nodded. They were both in the control room and had contacted the Tok'ra with the news that the former host of the real Malakai was alive and currently infested with an unknown Goa'uld. There had been relief at the news. Arec had been well liked amongst the Tok'ra and he was now a potential new host for another of their number. Hammond had not betrayed his distaste when the Tok'ra that had received the transmission had mentioned the possibility but Jacob had still glanced at him with an uncomfortable look. "You have to understand George." Jacob started to explain but Hammond held up one hand, waving off any further words. He'd made peace with the fact long ago that he would not understand the reasoning behind many of the decisions the Tok'ra made. He'd only been fighting this particular war for seven years. He understood that many of the Tok'ra had been fighting it for generations. Hammond tended to reserve judgment when he couldn't really understand just what they had been through.

"Just when I thought Jack was finally easing up on his whole Tok'ra bias." Jacob sighed, chuckling.

"Whatever gave you the idea that Jack was doing that?" Hammond returned. "He likes you and he likes Selmac. I think that's as far as it goes." This illicited a heartier laugh from Jacob and Hammond smiled. Yes, he would never truly understand the Tok'ra, but Jacob sat before him, unravaged by cancer because of one of them. That went a long way allaying any bias Hammond might have felt otherwise. Jack was not so forgiving however as he entered the control room, a black look on his face. "I thought Sam was working on reconfiguring the MALP." He said, impatience at the inaction he'd been forced into translated through every fibre of his being. "So far as I know she is." Hammond said, confused.

"She's not in her lab. What is she doing, taking a break?" Hammond had put up with Jack's foul mood for as long as he did because he understood the fierce protectiveness the man felt for Daniel and that doing nothing would be tearing him up inside, but he'd given Jack enough leeway and when his anger started leaking out in the direction of his other team mates, Hammond knew he had to clamp down on it. "Colonel O'Neill, I'm sure Major Carter is doing exactly what she said she would be doing. She's got her best friend out there as well in case you've forgotten." Hammond said sternly. He'd seen Jacob's face harden when Jack had been complaining and it cleared with Hammond's reprimand. Jack seemed to deflate, dropping himself into the swivel chair across from them. "I know, I just want to… do something." He said, clenching his fists out on front of him. "You won't let me throttle the Goa'uld." Jack quirked his eyebrow. "Could I just go and kick him for a little while?"

Hammond had been beginning to worry, but visibly relaxed. He'd seen Jack descend into a dark place and it was hard for him to find his way out. The last statement sounded reassuringly like the Colonel he knew. "No Jack." Hammond said simply, trying not to smile.

xxxxxx

The Goa'uld watched them with interest, its mind working. The Gray he knew was a callous creature that treated Bra'en almost with contempt. Bra'en and Gray had been together for hundreds of years, it was true, but it was a relationship of domination. Gray certainly played the part well when he was in the company of those that were gathered, but Nika had noticed more than a few times a look that passed between them that was almost tender. Gray would watch Bra'en when she wasn't looking but there was none of the possessive cruelty Nika had come to expect, more concern. Bra'en also would glance Gray's way when she thought she was not being observed and there was something to the looks that bothered Nika.

Nika himself was in a quandary that he was hoping he could resolve without ruflling too many feathers. He'd lost his preferred Host while off world and had taken the nearest human, a female servant, which, while attractive, was not his usual fare. He hadn't had a chance to retrieve a new Host while stuck on planet but Freya had not allowed them to leave, suspecting traitors in the ranks. Then Gray and Bra'en had finally arrived complete with new Host bodies and Nika had felt a thrill of what could only be described as naked want. It was not a sexual desire, but a possessive one. The Host Gray had taken was a strong, broad shouldered male, fine featured and blue eyed.

Beautiful.

Nika now watched the two carefully, waiting for something, the minutest detail that could prove they were the traitorous element, even if they were not. He wanted to find this so that he could kill both Brae'en and Gray.

Leaving Gray's host to be claimed as his own.


	7. Beneath The Skin Chapter Seven

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Seven

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 7 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment No monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is  
coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Seven-

"The MALP picks up a faint energy reading on its way through, but as you can see, is still transmitting and has traveled through unharmed." Sam said, looking at the visuals that were being fed through the MALP, through a wormhole in space and finally back to Earth. "Can you tell what the energy reading is?" Hammond asked. He, Sam and Jack were in the Control room, having watched Sam's modified MALP head through the 'gate. SG15 stood ready in the 'gate room to perform a standard recon if the MALP managed to pass through the Stargate unharmed and all the usual environmental readings were in the green. Jack had his arms crossed over his chest and the dour look he had been wearing for days was back. He had wanted to go through himself, along with Teal'c and Sam, but Hammond had refused.

"I still think-" Jack began.

"Can it Colonel." Hammond was uncharacteristically short with Jack, but he had managed to finally try the patience of the usually unflappable Hammond. Sam blinked and turned to see Jack seething, but silent. "You're a man down and SG15 is just doing a short-range sweep. An actual rescue mission will have you at the head." Hammond repeated his previous reasoning. Sam thought it was a mark of utmost respect that Hammond would even bother explaining his decision to Jack. He was in no way required to.

Hammond leaned forward, taking the speaker mike in hand. "SG15, you have a go." Hammond intoned. Colonel Hicks, leader of SG15, turned and snapped a salute and then nodded to Jack. Jack returned the gesture. The four members of SG15 walked up the metal ramp and through the Event Horizon. The MALP was pointed at the Stargate on the other side, and although there was a faint ripple, no one came out. "Are they still en route?" Hammond asked Sam, who was sitting at the MALP station. She glanced to a tech who shook his head.

"No sir, they're through."

"Where the hell are they then?"

Sam turned back to the MALP feed and tapped at her keyboard. The MALP's camera zoomed and panned down, showing them the bottom of the Stargate. Scattered down the stairs that led from the Stargate on the other side was what looked like clothing and weapons. Sam's eyes widened as she realized what she was looking at. "Sir, I think there is a shield in place." Sam said, a sick feeling blooming in her stomach. "What the hell just happened?" Jack exclaimed, leaning over Sam's shoulder and looking at the visuals she was. Sam caught a glint of shiny metal and used the MALPs camera to zoom further, trying to make out what it was. "What's that?" She said, resting a finger on the screen. Jack squinted, leaning over Sam further. The piece of metal she was looking at was long and thin with what looked like three large metal screws through it. "Je-sus!" Jack breathed, knowing what he was looking at but not wanting to believe it. Both Hammond and Sam looked at him. Jack had paled visibly and that scared Sam more than anything. "About two months ago we pulled SG15 out of a hot zone. Colonel Dixon had had his hip broken. He showed me the scar from where they put the metal pins in to hold it in place." Jack explained, his voice devoid of emotion. He tapped the screen where Sam had pointed.

"Oh my god." Sam breathed.

xxxxx

"Bra'en!" Daniel's voice snapped curtly, echoing across the small hall they were in. There had been a large gathering and Janet, her confidence in her grasp of the Goa'uld language growing, had been following a heated discussion between two Goa'uld named Exsis and Dargen, hoping that they would give away something more valuable than what they had been able to glean so far, trusting that Goa'uld niceties would be thrown out the window during an argument. She had strayed from Daniel's side when they had moved too far away to hear properly and Nika, having waited for an opportunity where they would be separated, had made a beeline for Janet as soon as she had done so. Daniel had spotted Nika backing Janet into a corner and had felt a tiny thrill of panic, recognizing that Nika's interest in the two of them went beyond the usual Goa'uld paranoia and power games. Nika had a plan.

Daniel snapped a curt apology to Felaan, Freya's second in command, and strode over to where Nika and Janet were, hoping that outwardly he did not betray the fear he felt, but rather the anger Gray should have. Janet started and then dropped her eyes to the floor, hiding the relief that overwhelmed her. Nika had started firing questions at her and had been speaking so rapidly that it had been increasingly difficult for Janet to follow what he was saying. Daniel reached them and although Nika moved to block his path, he sidestepped her and grabbed Janet by the upper arm, wrenching her sideways. "I do hope you have not been trying to coerce Bra'en into revealing information she should not be Nika." Daniel snapped. Nika smiled demurely, reaching a hand up to brush the side of Daniel's face. He fought the

Urge to flinch, instead allowing her to touch him but with contempt in his eyes. "If you have something you wish to know, you will address me directly." He added. All conversation in the hall had stopped and those gathered watched the drama unfolding with interest.

"Why Gray, you know I would never do anything of the sort." He said, bowing his pretty Host's head so that the blonde hair fell across his eyes. He may not have been used to a female Host, but he knew how to use one. "I know no such thing." He bit, tugging Janet behind him and retreating from the hall.

As soon as they were out of the hall and had turned a number of corridors, Daniel's grip loosened although his pace didn't slow. He wanted them safely in their quarters before they discussed what had happened. They finally reached their door and Daniel noticed a servant coming up the corridor in the opposite direction. He made a show of shoving Janet through the doorway and slamming it closed behind them. On the other side, Janet stood, staring at Daniel, breathing raggedly. "Does he know?" She asked, fear tingeing her voice. Daniel's gaze dropped to Janet's arm where he had been gripping her and he could see the red outline of where his fingers had dug into her flesh. He winced. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Janet brought her arm up and then dropped it, sighing heavily.

"Don't worry about it. I was stupid enough to let us be separated." She said with a curt shake of her head. She dropped onto their bed and picked at the hem of the jacket she was wearing, wringing it between her fingers. "Did I just give us away?" She asked in a small voice. Daniel paced the room, trying to puzzle out what had just happened. Janet had mentioned that Nika had been watching him, and he had noticed it too. He couldn't figure out why. He didn't think it was desire that drove the Goa'uld, or what they thought of as desire. There was something else and while Nika acted as if he were suspicious of them, he hadn't raised his concerns to any of the others, at least as far as they knew. "We must be doing something wrong." Daniel reasoned. "Acting differently, at least enough for Nika to notice."

There was a tap on the door and they both started, fearing the worst. "Come." Daniel snapped, covering his inner turmoil. He almost sighed with relief when the door swung inward and Felaan stood in the entrance. "I apologise for disturbing you Gray, but we were interrupted." He said.

"Of course, please enter." Daniel beckoned. He snapped a hand at Janet who understood and retreated to their smaller sitting room, leaving Daniel and Felaan alone. "I appreciate you coming."

"Not at all. That little display illustrated our concern. We believe Nika may be the traitor I was speaking of, perhaps trying to goad the weaker of our number to joining him to overthrow Freya." Felaan nodded his head in the direction Janet had retreated. Daniel glanced behind himself, and then turned to regard Felaan. "Either that or Nika is angry at me for some perceived sleight and seeks to revenge himself by either luring Bra'en away from me, or killing her."

"Either way, it is a disruption we do not need at this crucial time. We have enough forces gathered on the dark side of this moon to launch a decisive strike. Our enemy has been unable to pinpoint the location of our base. We move in two days at the most and we cannot have this infighting when Freya is so close to victory. Sort it out, however you see fit." Felaan said then turned on his heel and departed. Janet emerged slowly. "Either my Goa'uld is bad…" She began.

"No, you heard right. I was just told to kill Nika."

xxxxx

Pandy stood in front of the whiteboard in the Conference Room, having just explained her findings about the Goa'uld virus. She had General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Sam all watching her, but she had run out of explanation and wasn't sure what else they wanted her to say. She looked to Sam for guidance, who smiled at her tightly. "For cryin' out loud!" Jack barked and let his head thump to the table. Pandy was gripping the whiteboard marker she had been using in a white-knuckled fist. "Major Carter wanted me to double check my findings before I presented them." She said, looking towards Sam again who nodded once. "Do we know what affect the virus will have on DanielJackson and Doctor Frasier?" Teal'c asked the obvious question, as was his way. Pandy turned to him, misery plain on her face at having to explain how an already horrible situation was actually a lot worse. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but in any case, if the symbiote dies, it will release toxins that will-"

"Yeah, we get it." Jack said, not bothering to lift his head from the table.

"How long?" Hammond asked.

"From the minute traces, it will probably take about nine days to reach a lethal level. In that time it will reach communicability of approximately ninety-eight percent." Pandy said.

"Good odds." Jack sighed.

"Exactly. This virus works on a prolonged exposure basis, but it's extremely affective. I've been trying to create an antidote with the samples I have but I'm not having much luck. I need…I need Frasier." Pandy said, glancing at the faces that surrounded her. All but Hammond looked lost in their thoughts. The General was regarding her with a serious eye. "Would having a live test subject help?" He asked. The question finally got Jack's head off the table. "Well, yes sir but I don't-"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Sir." Jack said, evil joy lighting his face.

"Sir, you don't mean – "

"I certainly do Major. That Goa'uld brought that virus here. I don't see why it shouldn't help us find a cure."

"But Sir – " Sam began to protest.

"We'll let the Tok'ra extract it from the Host and then its yours Doctor." Hammond said to Pandy, refusing to acknowledge Sam's objections.

Jack clapped his hands, pushing away from the table and standing. "This is going to be so much better than kicking it." He said.


	8. Beneath The Skin Chapter Eight

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Eight

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 8 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment No monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

Chapter Eight-

The intruder was stirring. It had lain dormant for as long as it could, but it now sensed that the steady poisoning of its body would not cease until it was dead. It had conserved its strength, knowing that the Host was stronger than any other it had encountered before. As soon as the Host was asleep, it spun outwards; filling the body it was ensconced within quickly, trying to take over every part all at once. It was the only way it knew to try and save itself and the Host as well. "Bra'en." Daniel's voice pushed passed his lips and whispered out into the darkened room. A hand stirred, not by Daniel's urging but by the intruder within. It snaked upwards, finally coming into contact with another warm body and it sensed a presence within that body, a presence that it knew. It was reassured and strengthened.

"Bra'en." The voice issued in the darkness, stronger and surer than it had been. The voice was calling to its mate, trying to stir it from its slumber within the other Host. It could feel its mate stir as well, waking from an artificially induced sleep, fighting passed the drugs that slowed it senses so it could not connect with the Host. The Host it was in was nowhere near as strong and it spun outwards quickly, spreading tendrils of sense and feeling. This Host was cowed quickly, forced into a disused part of the mind and trapped there to await release. The mate took control quickly and sat up, the eyes adjusting quickly to the dim light, the sight improving as the mate busied itself with waking long dormant receptors, faded with time and harsh conditions. It turned to the body lying beside it and placed a hand on the shoulder. "Gray?"

The intruder had only had a few seconds of leeway. The part of Daniel's mind that was always active, the part left from Ascending, had wrenched back control, painfully and violently and Daniel came awake with a cry, tumbling out of bed. He had heard a Goa'uld's voice in the darkness and fear and adrenalin had dumped through his system. He stood, banging his knee painfully on a table and cursed. "Janet?" He queried softly, fearing the worst. He saw a figure rise from the bed. "Do not be afraid." The deep, double voice of a Goa'uld caused Daniel to back up quickly. He reached one of the larger fireplaces and brushed his hand over the crystal that caused it to flare into life. Light sprung forth, chasing the shadows before it and the only other person in the room was Janet, holding a hand out toward Daniel.

"Christ!" Daniel breathed, his eyes darting about for the case that housed their tranquilizers. When he couldn't see it he realized Janet was the last person to handle it the night before and had hidden it carefully. Janet slid off the bed, standing slowly. "My name is Bra'en. I wish neither you nor your mate any harm."

"I know who the hell you are." Daniel snapped, balling his fists. He started looking through the shelves next to him, hoping Janet had placed the pack somewhere nearby. Bra'en watched him, a frown creasing her brow. "You must let Gray speak to you. He has been conscious more than I and probably knows what is going on."

"Gray? You mean the Goa'uld?" Daniel stopped his manic search when he saw a look of horror cross the usually pretty features of Janet. She sank down on the bed.

"You believe us to be Goa'uld?"

Daniel was breathing harshly, adrenalin still coursing through his body. He tried to make himself relax, clearing his thoughts in a breathing exercise Teal'c had taught him. "You're saying you're not?" He asked incredulously. Bra'en stood, crossing arms over chest defensively. "I am Tok'ra. As is Gray. We have been posing as loyal followers of Freya for five years, until we were betrayed and captured. I know not what happened after that. All I know is that I heard Gray's voice and it woke me. I've been poisoned. I fear Gray has as well." Daniel could hear the inflection of genuine concern in Bra'en's voice. He felt disoriented and still half asleep. He didn't know why he felt so tired. "You haven't been poisoned. It was a tranquilizer to stop you…taking over." Daniel made a helpless gesture with his hand. A look of confusion crossed Bra'en's features. "No, I can sense the tranquilizer. There is something else, something I have never encountered before. It was… is killing us."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Daniel rubbed his temples.

"If only you could Kel'no'reem you could speak with Gray without letting him take over, if that is your fear."

"Wait, I can try. I'm friends with a Jaffa and we meditate together sometimes." Daniel offered.

"You're friends with a Jaffa?" If nothing else convinced Daniel, the interest rather than the disgust in Bra'en's voice made him at least suspect he was being told the truth. If that were the case, then the Tok'ra Malakai…

Daniel halted that train of through before it could take over. He had enough to deal with without starting to worry about the motivations of the Tok'ra that had come through to the SGC. He knew he just had to get out of that room alive and if Bra'en were actually Goa'uld then he probably wouldn't.

"I'll try."

xxxxxx

"This is unacceptable!" Hammond was starting to get sick of the Conference room. He felt like he had spent the better part of three days in it with nothing but bad news to come out. The current meeting underway was no exception. Three delegates from the Tok'ra had come through the 'gate, not only expecting to take the liberated Host Arec with them, but also the Goa'uld that had killed the real Malakai. Hammond had informed them grimly that the Goa'uld was needed and was also being treated as a prisoner of theirs.

Hammond looked sideways and seated on the right side of the table was Jacob, Jack and Sam. Jacob was looking pained. He was torn between the two sides, understanding and feeling loyalty to both. Sam was also looking pained. Jack simply looked pissed and Hammond knew he was probably going to blow and say something that would irreversibly damage relations between them and the Tok'ra, if they hadn't already been. Hammond saw Jack open his mouth and jumped in. "I understand what you're saying, but using this Goa'uld is the best chance we have to save both of our people." He said, holding his hands out. The Tok'ra who had been the most vocal, and who was now standing by the name of Juset, narrowed his eyes. "You implanted and poisoned two Tok'ra. We are a dying race. We cannot afford any losses. We believe we can get the information from the Goa'uld much more effectively than you can."

"For cryin' out loud, he's our prisoner. We're trying to _save_ two of your snakes here." Jack snapped.

"General Hammond." The female Tok'ra, named Sare, put a restraining hand on Juset. "Butting heads will not get back our people safely. I will assist your scientists to find a cure for the virus, if you will then release the Goa'uld to us." She said.

"It's the best option Sir." Sam said quietly. Hammond glanced at her quickly. She had been silent for most of the meeting and Hammond had understood. She was as torn as her father. The Tok'ra were the reason he was still alive and she felt gratitude toward them for that "Very well."

"General!" Jack exclaimed. Hammond held up a hand, daring Jack to protest further. Jack didn't press it.

"We should get started. You told us of a shield that was preventing any rescue attempt also. Juset has developed something similar for the Tok'ra bases. If you have gotten any readings from it we may be able to do something." Hammond glanced towards Sam who nodded and pushed away from the table, gesturing for Juset to follow her. Juset threw an angry glace back at Jack before allowing himself to be led from the room. Hammond sighed, dropping into his chair. "The Goa'uld succeed in making enemies out of allies all too often. I will not allow them to do the same between the people of the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra." Sare said, her tone serious. "If anything, what has happened should teach us to be more open so they cannot do this again."

"I agree." Hammond said, nodding.

Jack sighed heavily. "I'll show you where our scientist is hiding." He said, flicking his head.

xxxxxx

Daniel was reaching down into himself, seeking out the spark of life that was not his own. He'd been trying for two hours with no success and was about to give it away when he felt a tiny prickle on his senses, almost like the static from rubbing feet on a carpet. Daniel followed it, becoming more and more conscious that there was actually another awareness deep within himself, totally separate and alien. He almost flinched away at the last minute, but felt the presence notice him and catch hold.

Finally….

"Um… hi."

Daniel Jackson is it not?

"Uh, yeah. You would be Gray?"

Indeed. You have a mind unlike anything I have ever encountered before. You nearly killed us when I first tried to bond.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were a Goa'uld."

Uh, well, I understand then. You were misled.

"Yep, starting to get that feeling."

You must understand, I have never been introduced to an unwilling Host. I think we both must have reacted out of self-preservation and fear. I am still reeling from the loss of my previous Host

An image flashed in Daniel's mind of terror and pain and a feeling of loss and betrayal. He was almost jolted out of his meditative state with the shock of it. As quickly as it flowed over him, it eased off and he felt a presence move to intercept the emotions.

I apologise. The loss is still fresh and I am having trouble keeping it from you in this state. I have grown weaker from the disease.

"Disease? I thought Bra'en said it was poison?"

It is a virus. Usually I can fight viruses in a Host body, but this was introduced to me specifically. You probably haven't been feeling any adverse affects because our bonding was artificially severed. I'm afraid the virus has progressed in me further than I can combat, probably further than any anti-virus can combat. I don't think I could even bond with you successfully at this point. Bra'en seems stronger and for that I am grateful.

"We need to get back to the SGC or the Tok'ra, but we're trapped here. Everyone is watching us."

I understand that. I also sense that the virus present has been infecting other Goa'uld. They will start feeling the affects soon. It may create the distraction you need to escape. I fear you may have forty-eight hours at the most before I succumb. You must have me removed before then or my death will be yours. I do not wish that.

"Let's both get out of here. We can worry about everything after that."

Agreed. I apologize but I cannot maintain this link. Please tell Bra'en that I love her.

Daniel felt a wash of emotion pass over him; this time of a long life shared together, memories mixed in. It was too much and he sobbed out loud as he broke out of the trance he was in. He slumped sideways and felt arms come around him, pressing him close to a warm body. He realized he was shivering. "Are you okay?" It was Janet's voice close to his ear and Daniel sighed, relaxing into her arms and letting himself be held. He was more tired than he had ever felt before. "We have to get out of here." He said, his voice weak. Janet held him tighter. The Tok'ra, Bra'en, had released its control of her as soon as Daniel had broken free and Janet understood what had happened. She could also feel the presence of Bra'en in the back of her mind, stirring fretfully. She didn't know how much of the worry she felt was for Daniel and how much Bra'en's for Gray.

Janet heard Daniel's breathing even out and realized he had passed out. She relaxed backwards, settling them both against the side of the bed.

Janet? She heard a voice within enquire. It was an almost eerie feeling, but what disturbed her most was how quickly she was getting used to the presence of Bra'en.

"Yes."

We have to save them

"Yes."


	9. Beneath The Skin Chapter Nine

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Nine

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 9 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment No monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is  
coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Nine-

Shortly after Daniel had passed out his body temperature had dropped like a stone. Janet had feared the worst, but with no medical supplies or even a real understanding of what was happening to him, she did what she could. She dragged Daniel back up onto the bed and covered him with blankets. Still he shivered so finally she climbed into the bed herself, pressing their bodies together. She pushed open Daniel's shirt and opened her own jacket so they were bare flesh to flesh, trying to share some of her warmth with him. She didn't know whether it was the body heat or the simple comfort her presence afforded but his shivering subsided and he drifted into natural sleep.

Janet hadn't realized that she had drifted off herself until she started awake in the darkness. She had the feeling that she was being watched and she swiveled her head so she was looking across the room at the doorway and there was a figure silhouetted there. Janet felt a flash of panic, thinking that the Goa'uld that surrounded them had finally realized who they were and had come to dispatch them but she felt Bra'en stir and tug at her mind, an unspoken request for permission. Janet let her whole body relax and hoped that conveyed her ascent to the Tok'ra. It must have because the next minute she was standing although she had not given her body the request to do so. Janet felt another assume control, but it was a shared thing. She felt like she could probably take control back if she truly wanted to. It was an odd sensation, almost like the mental equivalent of two people wearing the same shirt at the same time. They were independent beings, bound together by the fabric that was her skin.

"Is there something that you wanted Nika?" Bra'en snapped, her tone cold. Janet marveled at the sound. Janet realized that her concern for Daniel meant she had been less careful about having the Goa'uld voice device close to hand and without it; she would not have been a particularly convincing Goa'uld. "You know there is." Nika purred, her eyes swinging to the bed that Daniel still occupied. He sighed in sleep and rolled over, one arm crossing over his eyes. "Is Gray ill? That would be… unfortunate."

Bra'en moved so she was bodily between Nika and the sleeping Daniel and Gray, her arms crossing over her chest. Janet was still getting used to another's thoughts being so close to her own that she could pick up on sensations and moods, if not specific ideas. She felt hesitation in Bra'en, as if coming to a decision and there was danger involved. There was a decision made and all of it took no more than a second. "I would not be wandering the halls at night, unprotected if I were you." Bra'en said sharply. "Freya has given her permission for Gray to end your miserable existence for she suspects you are the traitor. I'm giving you this one opportunity to flee." Although Nika's eyes remained hard and flinty, there was a sharp intake of breath, which betrayed his surprise.

"You lie!" He sneered, but there was doubt.

"Do I? Still be here come the morning and we will see."

"In any case, why would you warn me if it were true? I would imagine that you would rejoice at my passing." Nika had taken an unconscious step backward. He had been inside the room but the one step had taken him outside the door. Bra'en took a step forward to match Nika's retreat, knowing she had the upper hand. Janet could feel hatred for the being in front of them flow through Bra'en and pleasure at being the creator of the fear that had arisen. "I would at that, but I do not wish Freya to think she can use Gray as her executioner whenever she wishes. It is a lowly duty for a being of such power." Another step back, another step forward. Bra'en put a hand out, quicker than Nika could react and it closed around Nika's throat. "If the permission were given to me, you would be dead already."

Nika made a startled cry and stumbled backward, out of Bra'en's grasp. He turned on his heel and fled down the corridor outside their room. Bra'en watched him go, and as soon as he was out of sight, relinquished control of Janet's body. Janet stumbled slightly and was glad of the chair by her side. She dropped into it and let out a shaky breath.

I apologise if I scared you

"No, it's fine. That was…that was something alright."

Every bully is a coward at heart

Janet stood, finally trusting that she had regained enough motor control to make it to the bed. She crossed to it and dropped down beside Daniel. He automatically rolled towards her and long fingers grasped the fabric of her jacket.

I understand that you are a doctor but would you allow me to check on both Daniel and Gray? I can sense how Gray is faring.

Janet appreciated Bra'en asking permission and knew that Bra'en had felt her fear the first time she had wrenched control. Despite knowing Jacob and Selmac, a part of Janet had always been suspicious that most of the Tok'ra may not have been as generous with sharing the Host body as Selmac was, considering when they dealt with the Tok'ra, most of the time they were speaking with the symbiotes and rarely to the Hosts themselves. Janet was getting a better understanding of how the sharing of a body could be achieved. Bra'en seemed as susceptible to Janet's feelings and emotions as she was to Bra'en's. Although Bra'en had taken control of her against her will originally, Janet had felt that it was an act of desperation and entirely distasteful to the Tok'ra. She was also starting to understand why Sam had felt such a sense of loss with the parting of Jolinar. She had become used to the presence of Bra'en faster than she would ever have thought possible, to the point where it was actually hard to remember what it was like to be completely alone in her body. The presence was a comfort and she felt protected. Janet gave her assent.

Her hands started moving a few moments later, not of her volition. They moved to caress the face of Daniel and then circled to the back of his neck where Gray would be nestled. A frown furrowed Bra'en's borrowed face but then one of Daniel's hands moved upward to capture hers. "He's sleeping still. It seems the virus moves slower when he is dormant." Daniel said. He rolled away and sat up slowly, turning slightly to face her. "How's Janet?" He asked.

"She is worried for you more than herself." Bra'en said gently.

"You called Janet my mate before. Why?" Daniel asked. He noticed his shirt was open and pulled it closed. He didn't feel ill, just extremely tired and what was disconcerting was the sensation of Gray's waning strength within. Daniel knew Gray had expended a lot of energy to take control and it had cost him dearly. What he hadn't known was that conversing with Gray was what weakened him to the point of almost incapacitation. Daniel gingerly felt his eyes. He would have to take the contacts out he was wearing, his eyes were feeling grainy. He would put up with them a little longer however because he didn't want to sacrifice sight for comfort. "She feels love for you. I assumed." Bra'en said, shrugging. Daniel blinked at her and then saw Janet's eyes glaze slightly. He recognized the look from when Jacob and Selmac were having an internal conversation. Janet's eyes focused and colour flooded to her face. "It seems I should not have said that." Bra'en said quickly. Daniel was still staring at her. He stood slowly, rubbing a hand through his hair. "She thinks you do not feel the same for her." Bra'en said, her gaze direct and questioning. Daniel could imagine that Janet was mortified at the turn the conversation had taken.

"I…um." He said, totally lacking his usual aplomb.


	10. Beneath The Skin Chapter Ten

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Ten

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 9 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment No monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is  
coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Ten-

The Tok'ra Sare had lowered herself into the chair opposite Jack in the commissary. He raised his head briefly from the large pile of cake he had snagged, before sighing heavily and pushing the plate away from himself. "What?" He knew Hammond would be mortified at Jack's treatment of the visitor, but Jack figured that Hammond was already horrified with him and there must have been a threshold where Hammond couldn't possibly get any more annoyed. Jack also was fully aware that he was being unreasonable and that of course made him madder.

"I had not known what had happened to you at the hands of one of our own kind." She said. Jack made a dismissive gesture with his hand but Sare pressed on. "Hammond informed me and I was naturally horrified, but at the same time relieved." Jack looked at her quickly. He opened his mouth, probably to say something rude when Sare held up her hand, a gentle smile on her face. "What I mean is, prejudice without cause is the worst kind and I had thought you guilty of that. I know Selmac has great respect and admiration for you and I can now understand why we have not been able to see the man he sees. It is a great loss to us." Jack hadn't thought he could feel any lower than he currently did, after casting aspersions on Sam's commitment and being a general pain in the ass, but he knew there was always a level lower you could reach.

"It's hard to see the difference between Tok'ra and Goa'uld when your body has been hijacked and then abandoned like you were just... convenient." Jack said, getting to the heart of his ill feeling. He knew he would have to release it some day, but he was a stubborn man at heart and held onto grudges longer than it was healthy. His military record was a textbook in being bullheaded and he felt like he was just too damn old to change. Sare looked pained for a moment but then the smile resurfaced. "The Tau'ri have a great capacity for acceptance. There are not many species that can claim Knox, Tok'ra, Asgaard and Jaffa all as their allies. You specifically have those amongst every species that would call you friend. It is in the Tau'ri that we see hope for an end to bitter rivalry and long held suspicion. Unfortunately, it is sometimes the peacekeepers in the middle that end up being the most badly hurt."

Jack smiled finally, releasing the frown he had been wearing for days. "While I practice equal loathing of whole species, you'll be happy to know that that doesn't stop me liking specifc members. Now I can stand a total of two Tok'ra." He said, holding up his fingers.

xxxxxx

"While the shield is clever, it allowed us a way around it. A symbiote and a human for example put out very different energy signatures." Sam was sitting in the control room, Juset on a swival chair beside her. Hammond was standing in front of the viewing window, waiting patiently for the smartest woman he knew to explain just how she had fixed their problem in language he could understand. He knew she would get there eventually; she did work for Jack O'Neill after all. "Basically the shield will not allow a single organic energy signature to reform, but multiple signals do." She continued, looking to Juset who nodded. "We can disable the shield much in the same way we do here, but instead of sending through the IDC code just before to 'open the iris', we send it as a constant signal, much like a radio transmission as we travel."

"Neat. When do we leave?" Jack's voice issued from the doorway.

Sam treated him to a patient look. "We have to test it first Sir. Send something non-human through." Jack looked pointedly at Juset and Sam had to hide her grin behind her hand. "We were thinking something along the lines of a bird." She clarified, looking to Hammond.

"The problem is, we don't have any reliable intelligence on this Goa'uld base. I'm not sending people into an ambush." Hammond looked pained but firm. "There can be no way to even know if Doctors Jackson and Frasier are even still on the same planet."

"Arec is currently undergoing the removal of the Goa'uld that replaced Malakai. Its possible he may know something useful." Juset supplied and Hammond nodded.

"If that's the case, you have a go. Otherwise, I'm sorry." Hammond said, holding up a hand to stave off Jack's inevitable protest. "I'm sorry Colonel, but we're not losing more people by going in half-cocked. They could have a whole army based on that planet for all we know." He turned to Sam. "Any progress on finding a way to reverse the virus?"

"Sare has come up with a number of possible vaccines, but we need to test those also." Sam's face tightened. "We're waiting for the Goa'uld to be removed so we have a way to do that." Sam hated the Goa'uld as much as anyone, but resorting to using one as a live test subject still turned her stomach. "The Tok'ra will have to leave the base before we infect it. We don't know what kind of safety precautions would rule out infection of other symbiotes. We'd rather not chance it."

Hammond nodded. "Good deal."

xxxxxx

Janet's mild worry had escalated into real concern. It felt like she had been left in their quarters alone for hours.

I'm here Bra'en gently reminded her and although Janet thought it strange, she was comforted. She was also fuming.

"You haven't met many Tau'ri before have you?" Janet asked trying to distract herself from her growing fear that Daniel had been discovered and was being tortured somewhere.

My previous Host was not, no. Bra'en admitted.

"So there was no way you could understand that just blurting out someone's feelings to someone else they have to work with was not good." Janet felt a small vibration travel through her body, and realised it was Bra'en laughing. It was a strange but not wholly unpleasant feeling. Janet smiled to herself, knowing that in their current situation, Daniel having been told how much she cared for him was the least of her problems. Humans are strange, she thought to herself, put us in mortal danger and our brain finds a way to obsess over something completely unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

My previous Host was from a culture with strong beliefs in sharing feelings openly with no thought to embarrassment or shame. If you wished to share yourself with another, you discussed it and if they did not share the same desire, there was no ill feeling or sadness, it was just the way it was. Janet could hear the simple shrug in Bra'en's words.

Janet started guiltily and flushed bright red when Daniel entered the room, but he was too excited to notice as he paced in front of her. "I don't know what you did but Nika made a run for it. They shot down the ship he was trying to leave in and now Freya is convinced that Nika was the Tok'ra spy. There's this huge flurry of activity and nobody is giving a damn what we do at the moment, they're all jockeying for position. If we're going to get out of here, we have to go now." Daniel stopped pacing and grinned. "What on earth _did_ you do to him?" He asked.

"Bra'en gave him the scare of his life. My life too." Janet admitted.

Daniel barked a laugh and grabbed Janet, pulling her up into a bear hug and pressing a firm kiss on her lips. When he released her she sat back down on the bed with a thump. Daniel blinked at her owlishly; looking as surprised at what he had just done as Janet was.

"I...um." He flushed, realising he had cause to say that a lot lately.


	11. Beneath The Skin Chapter Eleven

Title: Beneath The Skin - Chapter Eleven

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Action / Angst / Romance

Rating: Chapter 11 - PG (Later chapters to be advised)

Summary: Through the Tok'ra, the SGC learn of a plot to infiltrate  
Earth. Daniel and Janet are asked to infiltrate a Goa'uld meeting and  
take the ultimate risk.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and  
places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment No monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is  
coincidental and not intended by the author.

-Beneath The Skin-

-Chapter Eleven-

"Something's happening."

Sam was preparing to inject a Goa'uld symbiote with a virus they didn't know a lot about, only to attempt to cure it with a few variations of an anti-virus that had been developed by the Tok'ra. Despite this, Sam could almost guarantee that Pandy was actually talking about something else. She looked up from the vial she was working with and at the girl in her doorway. "You're supposed to be helping me, not being distracting." Sam admonished.

Pandy ignored her, stepping into the room. "The military guys are up to something. There's always a buzz in the air when they're up to something." Pandy emphasized the word 'buzz' with a little shimmy of her shoulders that made Sam grin despite herself. She sighed in resignation, turning on her stool to face Pandy. "What are you talking about?" Sam prompted. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Goa'uld symbiote doing laps of the little tank they had placed it in. They looked so helpless when in their natural state, but she supposed that was the point. She was trying not to feel guilty for what she was about to do, but it just seemed a little close to torturing a prisoner of war for her liking. She shook herself, realizing that Pandy was talking and she hadn't heard what she'd said. "I'm sorry, what?" She blinked. Pandy sighed dramatically. "I said, I can't find Dixon anywhere-"

"He's married. You do know that right?"

Pandy gave an airy wave of a hand. "Of course. He's just like a big, yummy brother. The only person on this base I would jump given half a chance would be Doctor Jackson anyway. Pity he's completely in love with Frasier." Sam had taken a sip of coffee and was thankful for the first time in her life that it had grown stone cold. Otherwise, snorting the brown liquid out of her nose would have been painful as well as embarrassing. Sam snagged a cloth from the table and rubbed her face, knowing she was going to smell coffee for days. "Who told you that?" Pandy treated her to a look that could be summarized in one word.

Duh.

"As I was saying, I can't find Dixon anywhere and I saw Colonel O'Neill in the hall just now and he had that 'I'm-not-really-up-to-something-even-though-I-am' look on his face. Something's definitely going on."

"The what?"

"You know, my brother used to have the exact same expression when he was planning a practical joke."

Sam realized she did know what Pandy was talking about. Jack would get a completely closed down and serious look on his face that was so unnatural that you would immediately be suspicious. Jack liked to call it his 'poker' face but in private Daniel and Sam had started calling it his 'tell-all' face. Sam had turned back to her work as Pandy moved beside her.

Sam almost knocked her cold cup of coffee all over the table as she jumped up from her stool, running from the lab. "So I'll take care of this!" She heard Pandy call after her.

Sam knew that Jack didn't wear that expression often.

Only when he was planning on disobeying a direct order.

xxxxx

They'd made it to the ring room and out of the underground complex without incident. They were almost to the Stargate and thinking that they might actually be getting away scot-free, but for the large number of Jaffa currently surrounding their only means of escape.

With no weapons and no real way to explain why they would be leaving, Daniel looked to Janet, completely at a loss.

"Crap." He sighed, channeling Jack.

xxxxx

The blast door slid closed right behind her, as if someone had been waiting for her to pass through. Sam pulled up in the doorway of the embarkation room, her mouth dropping open. Standing before her, in full gear, was SG's 5, 7, 8, 13 and two members of SG9. There was also Sergeant Andrew Wilson who was part of SG16 and Sam had thought was on leave. Standing at the end of the ramp leading up to the 'gate was Jack. The Event Horizon was engaged and was casting a blue glow like sun off the water onto his face.

"Sir – "

Jack held up his hands to stave off any protest Sam might have had. "It's Daniel and Frasier." He said, with a simple lift of his shoulders, their names being the best explanation he could offer. Sam looked at the others gathered in the embarkation room, and could see resolved faces and nods. She looked to the control room and could see Sergeant Siler sitting at the 'gate controls. She smiled. Siler was the one and only person who was in the infirmary more than Daniel.

"Were you going to even tell me?" Sam asked.

Colonel Dixon cleared his throat from behind her. "Ah, we did Major." He said, holding her vest and P90 in an outstretched hand. Sam opened her mouth and then closed it with a snap. She looked back at Jack who treated her to a wry grin. "We told her to be subtle." He said and Sam filed away mentally a reminder to give a certain young scientist hell. For now, she turned and grabbed her vest, slipping it on and then clipping the P90 into place. "Siler is already transmitting the signal." Jack said.

"It hasn't been tested!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sure it has. We sent through Wilson's budgie." Dixon snorted. Sam looked to the young Sergeant who nodded grimly.

"I once told Daniel that I would come for him, no matter how bad the odds. You can call me a lot of things, but don't make a liar out of me."

Sam shouldered her P90, sitting it comfortably against her shoulder. "And just why on earth would you think I'd need convincing, Sir." She said.

xxxxx

The Jaffa posted around the Stargate had not been expecting a compliment of fully armed and fast moving Tau'ri to come barreling through the established Event Horizon. They were trained well and not surprised easily, but the presence of the shield had lulled them into a false sense of security that caused a few moments of astonishment, enough for most of the SG team members to make it through, allowing them to lay down covering fire for those bringing up the rear.

Daniel's heart leapt when he saw Jack and Sam. The only problem was, the Jaffa were between them and the SG teams, and had recovered sufficiently enough to be a pretty impenetrable barrier. Janet let out a surprised squeak when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and spun to be presented with the impassive face of Teal'c. "Teal'c! How did you-?"

"I have many gifts Doctor Frasier." Teal'c said and she smiled, relief plain on her features. Daniel clapped Teal'c on the shoulder, which treated him to a rare smile. "I have an Alkesh waiting just beyond that hill. O'Neill's forces are providing enough of a distraction for us to leave safely." He whispered, indicating that they should follow him. Teal'c then thumbed the receiver on his radio at his shoulder. "O'Neill, I have both DanielJackson and Doctor Frasier. You may begin your retreat."

"Copy that!" Jack's gravelly reply came through. Daniel risked a glance backwards as they were fleeing and was relieved to see the SG teams had already redialed the Earth gate and were falling back through it, being hounded by Jaffa weapon fire the entire way. He winced when he saw a soldier he didn't even recognize be clipped in the shoulder by an energy blast, but the man was grabbed and hauled bodily through the 'gate by a grim looking Colonel Dixon.

As they jogged toward the ship, Daniel felt an awareness stir within himself that he hadn't felt for days.

Daniel?

"Gray!"

I'm sorry Daniel. I don't think I can-

Daniel felt a horrible tugging sensation and then he tipped forward. All he could see was the ground rushing up to greet him, but before it did, he felt strong arms around his body and then someone lifting him straight off his feet.

Darkness was all that followed.


	12. Beneath The Skin Chapter Twelve

"Were you hit on the way out?" Jack asked, having just witnessed Daniel whisked from the 'gate room on a gurney. He now stood in the observation room with Teal'c, Sam, and General Hammond. Janet had had to be physically restrained from following Daniel to the infirmary and she now sat on the bed in the room below them, swinging her feet and looking tired and worried. Jack looked down at her and his heart tightened. Even though she was alone, she still sat on the side of the bed she'd been sitting the last time her saw her in this room. There was no Daniel by her side this time.

"No, O'Neill. DanielJackson collapsed. The Tok'ra Bra'en told us that his symbiote had been more susceptible to the virus."

Hammond had been worryingly silent the entire time they had been back. He had watched impassively as his premier offworld teams had filed back through the 'gate, and had not left until Teal'c had brought through Daniel and Janet from the Alpha site. He'd then given the order to have both Daniel and Janet quarantined separately. He hadn't said a word to the rest of them so far. Jack was wishing he'd yell, because he knew with yelling there was a way back into Hammond's good graces. Hammond would scream at him for a while, he'd say something horribly inappropriate and Hammond would laugh. The fact that Hammond didn't look so much angry as just plain tired this time scared Jack badly.

What scared him more was the way Daniel had looked when they'd brought him through. He could deal with Hammond never forgiving him, hell, firing him on the spot, as long as Daniel was okay.

"He's being worked on now. The medical team should have something for us in a little while." Sam said, her face carefully neutral. Jack recognized it as the expression she wore when trying to keep her emotions in check. He saw it all too often. "The good news is that while we were… anyway, one of the anti-virus serums was successful in nuetralising the Goa'uld virus completely. We dosed both Daniel and Janet and Bra'en, Janet's Tok'ra, has been able to assure us that there is no adverse effects. We're going to send a sample of both with the Tok'ra representative when they arrive so they can synthesis the anti-virus and create a vaccine."

Hammond was standing at the observation window with his back to the others in the room, watching Janet. She looked so tiny and vulnerable. She was still wearing Teal'c's jacket and she looked like a little girl in her Father's clothing. "The Tok'ra should be here within the hour to help." Sam added and Hammond could feel all eyes on him.

"Teal'c, Major. Would you give the Colonel and I a few moments?" Hammond didn't even turn to check that his request was being carried out. He knew all of them had been dying to escape that room. He heard the door shut and then Jack clear his throat. "Sir-"

"You'll do well not to say a word Colonel." Hammond said softly.

"It's just –"

"Goddamit! Must you disobey everything I say, including the simplest request?" Hammond turned and saw Jack flush. He figured not many people would have born witness to the man before him ever blushing scarlet. Hammond hadn't known he was capable of it. "You disobeyed a direct order and committed every SG team member currently not offworld to being canon fodder. You had no way of knowing numbers or if Doctor Jackson and Doctor Frasier were even there."

Jack opened his mouth, thought better of it for the first time in his life, and closed it again with a snap. Hammond crossed his arms over his chest and Jack realized that he still didn't look angry, just disappointed. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to protect you from this one Jack." Hammond said with a tired sigh. He turned again to the window and could see Sam had entered the room with Janet. The two women were talking and Sam had one hand on her friend's shoulder. "The only men I ever disobeyed in my career were those I didn't respect. Is that the case here?"

"Sir!" Jack exclaimed.

Hammond turned on him again. "Is that the case here?" He repeated.

"If I were in your position I would have given the same order you did." Jack said. "You're probably the only figure of authority I ever have actually respected." Jack smiled. "Hell, read my file. I've been insubordinate a lot less since I got here."

"A lot less huh?"

"I'm an old guy set in my ways. A little insubordination slips out every now and again."

"You're lucky then that I realized what a security risk Doctors Jackson and Frasier posed on a Goa'uld occupied world and gave the order to retrieve them using any means necessary."

"Sir, you can't say that."

"I can and I have." Hammond held up a manila folder and handed it over. "I did you the courtesy of completing your mission report. The alternative is to court martial every single man and woman that stepped through that 'gate with you because I know for a fact that they all went through voluntarily. I gave the order."

"Yes Sir."

xxxxxx

Daniel cracked open and eye and the first face he saw was Janet's. He felt relief wash through himself, a horrible emptiness chasing closely on its heels. Daniel let out a short bark of despair, wrenched from his overtaxed body and soul. He curled onto his side, drawing his knees up to his chest. He felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "Daniel?" The voice behind him was not Janet's and he looked over his shoulder slowly. "Bra'en?"

"Yes Daniel. Janet was exhausted but did not want to leave your side. We were released from your quarantine a few hours ago. Janet has fallen asleep despite her best efforts but I did not wish for you to wake alone. I can wake her."

"No, let her sleep, please." Daniel uncurled and slowly turned onto his back once more so he could look at the woman beside him. He realized that he could see Bra'en behind the eyes. There was a certain mischievous glint that Janet always had and it was missing. He touched the IV in his arm lightly, grimacing. He wondered if he should get one permanently attached to save everyone time. "Jack, Sam and Teal'c?" He asked automatically.

Bra'en smiled gently. "All well." She reassured. "They were here until your doctor made them leave. We had thought you would not wake for hours yet."

"I can't feel Gray anymore."

"He passed. He severed his tie with you before you before we boarded the Alkesh because he felt the time was close. He would not have been able to make it back here and feared that he would not be able to save you if he tried." Grief thickened Bra'en's voice, but she smiled bravely. "He did not die in vain. We will be able to develop a vaccine for the symbiote virus. No Goa'uld will be able to use it or any variant to wipe us out. Gray only wanted to make a difference in the war. He has."

"What about Freya and her followers?"

"They will all succumb eventually. We were there long enough to ensure enough of them were infected. We can only hope that they spread the virus far enough through the Goa'uld population before it is discovered to make a difference." Janet's pretty face hardened. "The Tok'ra would have never employed such measures given the risk to ourselves and the Jaffa, but I won't pretend to be unhappy about the result."

Daniel noticed a man he vaguely recognized in the bed opposite him. With a start he realized who it was. "Is that Malakai?"

"That was Malakai's Host, Arec. You never met the real Malakai. The being that came through the 'gate with both Gray and I was no Tok'ra." Bra'en smiled, looking at Arec with fondness on her face. "Arec has graciously offered to become host to me so that you may have your Doctor Frasier back. He has asked for a few days to recover and grieve."

"He had a Tok'ra removed, replaced with a Goa'uld and he's willing to become a Host again?" Daniel asked incredulously. Bra'en took his hand and sandwiched it between the two of hers. She glanced back at Arec again. "His people were decimated by a plague the Goa'uld introduced, just to see its effects. Arec both has nothing and no home to go back to and also wants to help ensure that what happened to his people happens to no one else." Bra'en stroked her fingers across Daniel's temple. "This is the only way he knows to fight the Goa'uld. You and Janet must stay with the Tau'ri and fight them your way. I'm hoping between us, the Jaffa and the Tau'ri that we will be successful. I personally, will miss you both."

There was a flicker and Janet's hand tightened in Daniels. He smiled. "Hey, there you are." He said softly.

xxxxxx

The Tok'ra flanked Arec almost protectively as they stood at the end of the metal ramp leading to the Stargate. Both Juset and Sare had been the ones to return and now were escorting two precious cargos back to their current base, both Bra'en herself and the anti-virus. Bra'en, disconcertingly Hosted by a tall man, stepped away from her two escorts and approached Daniel and Janet. She reached forward and clasped one of each of their hands. "It was an honour to meet you both."

"You aswell." Daniel said and Janet nodded with a smile. Bra'en brought their hands together, grinning. "The Tau'ri live such short lives. Don't waste them." Both Daniel and Janet blinked and then blushed at the same time. Daniel glanced back at Jack who's eyebrows had shot up almost to his hair line, and then to Sam who was trying very unsuccessfully to hide a smirk behind her hand. Teal;'c merely raised an eyebrow and nodded. Bra'en stepped back and followed the others through the Event Horizon.

As Sam, Jack and Teal'c gathered around the two Doctors they had almost lost, Janet turned. "May I remind you that someday I could be up to my elbows in your chests, massaging your hearts back into life." She said, almost primly. Daniel snorted and Jack's eyebrows rose higher, although physically it should have been impossible.

"Well, that's a disturbing thought." He said. "Who's up for cake?" He turned, followed by Sam and Teal'c. Daniel looked down at his fingers, still entwined with Janet's. Instead of releasing her hand, he brought it up and held it against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt and the warmth of his skin. Despite spending the past few days in the infirmary, he still smelled of coffee and old books, as if those two things were ingrained into his very being.

"For a linguist you've been seriously lacking in the word department lately." Janet said.

Daniel merely smiled.


End file.
